Vehicles such as automobiles typically have multiple mirrors to assist the driver in safely operating the vehicle. For example, most cars include a main rearview mirror mounted to the windshield and two side mirrors mounted on both sides of the vehicle. However, typical mirrors, especially on older vehicles, do not have enhanced functionality.